Candy heart
by PurpleHeroBanjo
Summary: When finn finds out bubblegum is pregnant, how will he react? And what will they do with the child? Contains Finn x Princess bubblegum, fubblegum. Please R
1. Pregnancy

It was a normal afternoon in the Land of Ooo. Everything was calm and peaceful at the home of Finn the Human, the sixteen year old boy who was slumbering soundly in his bed for a short nap that had turned out longer than originally planned. His room had a few various weapons lying around either pinned in the wall or stuck in the side of some dummy that was in near parts due to various training sessions lately. The land had been boring, making for a slow past few days for him, mainly from taking care of his brother while he was sick. He dropped anything to take care of his older brother, knowing he would do the same.

As he slept, his older brother, Jake the Dog, had climbed into his room and approached his bed. "Finn. Dude... get up, man! You've been asleep most of today!" his brother said, having been somewhat worried that his younger sibling might be getting lazy again. Finn had been adopted into his family by Jake's parents who had found him in the middle of nowhere. Ever since then, he had he been considered the youngest child of the family.

Finn hadn't awoken to his call, so Jake stretched his arm around Finn and pulled him out of bed, making him fall to the floor. "Oww...!" Finn groaned before his eyes set on Jake. "Oh! Good morning, Jake," he happily greeted him. Jake just sighed in front of him. "Good evening to you too, Finn. Bro, you've gotten seven calls from Bubblegum," the orange furred dog claimed, making him get up, shaking off his tired state, knowing it was sounding serious. He just looked away.

"Is something wrong?" Finn wasted no time questioning before going over to the beaten up dummy. He grabbed one of his more cherished swords, a golden blade that was chipped and damaged from being used a lot, but it had never failed him before. He picked up his green backpack off the floor and put it on his back before sliding his sword into the side of it. "I dunno, man. She just told me that she needed to speak with you. You aren't together, are ya?" Jake joked with a smirk, always picking fun with his brother over relationships. Finn just had a slight crimson blush before shaking it off. "Nah, man. You know how it's been lately. I keep getting the Ice King before he can kidnap anyone, and I wanna keep it that way. I'll go visit and see what's up," he told Jake before sliding down the ladder to the treasure room and running outside, leaving his brother behind, planning on handling this alone if it was a situation where he had to save someone close.

Finn had walked a regular distance through the Land of Ooo before he had arrived to a forest made of cotton candy. The bright colours were always something he enjoyed seeing while walking through. Finn then saw the Candy Kingdom before him, a kingdom that lived up to its name by literally being made out of candy, ranging from the inhabitants to the huge guardians that sat idly to deal with any form of evil, but they were somewhat resided to as a last resort if anything.

Finn entered the Candy Kingdom, giving his usual greetings and waves to anyone he passed. He had saved the kingdom numerous times with the help of his brother. He was just in a hurry while heading straight for the Candy Castle that loomed toward one end of the kingdom. He walked through the front entrance where the guards never gave a second thought of letting him through. They had been ordered to not slow him down, and so far they didn't seem panicked or alarmed, so he knew that his friend was at least in safe condition. He was still worried about why she would call so often for him.

Finn began to arrive to the castle entrance where it was being cleaned up by a few candy people as well. He was approached by a peppermint candy dressed in a butler outfit. "Oh, Finn! I'm glad you're here. The princess wanted me to take you to her," Peppermint Butler insisted to lead him to the princess. Finn just began to follow him upstairs, taking him to a room more toward the end of the hallway. "Peppermint Butler, is something wrong?" Finn questioned. He really was starting to get nervous, wondering if some experiment had gone wrong. "I'm sorry, Finn, but she wouldn't tell me. She just told me to bring you straight to her. She's been in her room for most of the day," the butler simply stated, just as worried as the human boy was of the princess. The two both arrived to her room.

"I'll be cleaning if you need me," Peppermint Butler told him before walking back down the hall to get back to cleaning the castle, letting the teenage boy talk to the princess. Finn knocked on the door and waited until a voice rang out. Sadly enough, the voice sounded upset. "Who is it?" a woman's voice asked. "PB, it's me," Finn simply answered, still wondering what had happened. "Come in," he heard, not hesitating to enter inside. Once inside, he closed the door behind him, and he saw Princess Bubblegum sitting there in front of her mirror, brushing her long pink hair, her crown resting nearby on her bed.

"Sorry I didn't get your calls sooner. I was enjoying the peace..." Finn apologized, knowing it probably made him look somewhat like he had been attempting to ignore her. He didn't receive much of a response from her. She just sighed while resting her brush down, seeming to be lost in a soulless gaze of herself in the mirror. Finn just looked over at the door as he presumed her servants were too busy cleaning the castle. He approached the princess, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Come on... what's got my sweet sugar down?" he began to try and find out what was wrong. A faint smile was shown on the princess's candy face over his compliment. She just placed a hand on his arm, her touch being soft and silky as always. Finn had been secretly dating her the past few months. Recently their relationship had been getting more serious due to the peace and lack of kidnappings and attacks. Finn normally didn't like to keep secrets from his brother, but he knew it was probably for the best.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling like myself lately. Finn, I called you over because we needed to talk," Princess Bubblegum explained before getting up, only standing slightly taller than him. She grabbed her crown and put it back on her head before going and locking the door. "Sure, peebs. What about?" Finn was more than all ears. He was presuming this was going to involve a lot of science talk. He had been getting a little better at keeping up with her scientific language when she exclaimed about inventions for him to try.

Princess Bubblegum sighed, slightly in thought, trying to think what she wanted to say. "I... Finn, do you remember two weeks ago...?" she asked. Finn nodded happily with a slight grin. "Yeah. We went to the final tier. Why? Do you wanna do it again?" Finn wondered aloud. A more crimson blush smacked Bubblegum's face. She shook her head rapidly. "N-no! I mean... Finn, look... I want to say that it was a mistake... but I just can't... I enjoyed it just as much as you did..." Princess Bubblegum started, stuttering a bit while somewhat poking her fingers, trying to get back on topic of the serious matter.

"Me and you being together... none of that felt like a mistake to me... I just needed to tell you this myself... that I'm pregnant!" Princess Bubblegum forced the words out just to complete the sentence. She was hoping that his brother had told him at least what could happen as result of tier fifteen, the one tier that he warned him about. "Oh, glob..." Finn went breathless. Bubblegum looked to the floor. She was expecting the exact reaction. "Look, I understand if you're upset... I thought it was a safe day, but I was wrong... it's my fault. I couldn't keep up with my mental calendar..." she blamed herself, mainly for the pregnancy occurrence. She was just waiting for the shock to wear off to hear his true reaction.

"Peebs... I don't blame you, and you don't blame me..." Finn reminded her. His optimism was always something to brighten any mood. "I know Finn. I'm just worried..." Bubblegum claimed while looking at her stomach. Thankfully, Finn had an idea on how to change her worried mood. "Bubblegum, you've had to deal with zombies, a man trying to kidnap you constantly, helping your friends while taking care of probably a couple hundred candy people... and you're worried about a child?" Finn joked, reminiscing of their past few years. This got Bubblegum to giggle a little. She was aware that he was telling the truth, but she was more worried about how everyone around them would act.

"Look, Finn. If the child resembles me more, I'll raise it mostly. If it resembles you more, you'll handle raising it more. I do not wish for someone like the Ice King to do anything to my child... so perhaps this is best kept secret for now," Princess Bubblegum elaborated. Finn nodded, and he knelt before her, going on one knee. "I swear. I will protect you both, no matter what... before and after the child is born," Finn swore his honour and morality, immediately putting her at the top of importance.

Bubblegum sighed while pulling him close. "I can't tell who's sweeter. You or me..." she commented while Finn and her were embraced. He didn't know honestly what to expect in the next few months, but he was glad to know they had somewhat made a plan for how to handle this.

**Authors note: This was my first attempt at a fanfic, sorry if it wasn't too good. Please R&R. I don't know whether to continue this or not.**


	2. Rescue

Three months had passed since Finn had heard the news from Bubblegum that she was pregnant. Keeping it secret so far had been easy to do, though the heroic boy had been thinking a lot over the time during adventures or not, wondering if it would all have to stop just so he could raise this child. He knew that if the child resembled him more he would take on the responsibility of handling raising it more, and remembered Princess Bubblegum would allow the child to be raised for royalty if it resembled her more,

Today, Finn was just resting at home playing with BMO, mainly lost in his thought while they played. BMO shut the game off, turning back to his original pixel face. "Finn. You don't look like you're having fun," BMO complained. The electronic device had been easily winning any matches they played. "Huh? ...oh, uh, yeah, BMO. Sorry, I'm just bored..." Finn lied, was mainly considering talking to his brother about what to do. Jake had experience with raising children since he had multiple, Finn knew he would probably be berated for it, but he was even more worried about messing up. He just thought he could talk to the princess about the suggestion.

"Finn, bro!" Jake called while rushing into the living room. Finn put down the controller and turned to him. "What's up?" Finn greeted, wondering what had him so excited. "I found something fun for us to do! Susan Strong said she'd like some help cleaning out a few monsters that have been springing up lately," the dog explained. His brother was ready to opt in happily before he caught himself having an odd thought in the back of his mind. What if he got badly hurt to where he couldn't recover. Finn was really noticing he couldn't get anything but the child off his mind, though he couldn't just ignore his friend Susan's need of assistance. "Yeah man. Let's go," he finally spoke before the brothers made their way to the treasure room to get ready.

Later that evening at the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum was in her laboratory, wearing her goggles and lab coat while she was working with chemicals. One big beaker had a strange green liquid in it. She was mixing in some red and purple liquids. So far her stomach was slightly bigger than before. It was barely noticeable, but she was not allowing the pregnancy to slow down her scientific research, though she did make sure to be very cautious with what she worked around. Suddenly, she heard a loud scream that made her drop the other chemicals into the beaker, resulting in the mixture becoming a light grey shade. "Darn it..." she growled while removing her lab coat and goggles, resting them nearby.

"What's going on?" Bubblegum called out while exiting into the hallway, only to see most of the room frozen, including multiple huge icicles on the ceiling. She found her guards and servants frozen stiff. "There you are, princess!" she heard the familiar voice that made her groan in frustration, seeing the big bearded man in blue himself, the Ice King, standing at the end of the hall. "I've been searching for you," he claimed with a grin, having come in an attempt to kidnap her and force her to marry him again like he had tried and failed at many times before. Bubblegum was more than ready to fight him, but before she could move much, the king shot out two beams of ice, freezing her feet together in a block of ice, and her hands together in another. "D-darn it...!" she mentally cursed herself for being so slow to react to his attack. She knew just how the rest of her afternoon was going to go.

Meanwhile at the Treefort, Finn was just arriving back home with Jake, both tired out of their skulls. "Oh, man... I don't even want to know how a fire serpent got down there..." he muttered while lying down on the couch. "Heh, yeah... but it wasn't that hard to fight," Jake joked, remembering how easy it was to handle the beast. He went to start making dinner when Finn heard the phone ringing. He picked it up and held it by his ear. "Hello?" he answered. "Finn? I'm glad I finally reached you!" it was Peppermint Butler, and he sounded panicked with a slight shiver to his tone. "What's going on, Peppermint Butler?" he asked, trying to get him to calm down and tell him what was wrong. "I-It's the Ice King! He's attacking again!" he told him. Finn went silent for a second. He didn't feel like it was a routine kidnapping. He felt very enraged, "I'll be there in a minute," he reassured before hanging up. Finn jumped off the couch with a burst of energy, and ran out of the room, and then the Treefort, immediately to get to the Candy Kingdom.

Finn had been in such of a hurry that he had forgotten to alert his brother to the situation, thinking he wouldn't have to worry about it. He was panting while he was beginning to come to the Cotton Candy Forest. As the candy kingdom came into sight, Finn started to slow down. At the front gate stood a golem made of ice, just by some of the frozen guards. "Glob... he sure has amped up his attacks..." he had to admit to himself, usually only seeing the ice monsters utilized in a more defensive style. He thought over how to handle the situation, remembering the weak points of theirs. He drew his golden sword off his back before beginning to charge at the creature.

The Ice Golem saw Finn sprinting toward the entrance. It threw its fist down on him, but he ran around it, letting the frozen fist dig into the ground, getting stuck. Once he was close enough, Finn threw his golden sword at the golem's left leg, hitting and shattering it into pieces, making it collapse to the ground and shattering the rest of its body. Finn hurriedly grabbed his sword, looking awkwardly at the two guards. "Sorry! I'll defrost y'all later!" he insisted just continuing past them. His priority still was the princess.

Upon entering the candy kingdom, Finn could see the well frozen houses around him. The ground even felt slippery, though he was reassured that he wasn't seeing many frozen candy citizens. He was presuming that most were hidden away inside of their homes. He saw the Candy Castle that seemed relatively unharmed, but it didn't stop him from barging inside the front door. Finn found the few servants and others frozen along with more of the guards. "Ice King, just let me go!" he heard the familiar voice echo. He began to walk toward the throne room, his anger boiling at this point, seeing the door partially frozen. His ear paid attention to the the voices inside.

"Not this time, Bubblegum! This time, we are going to get married!" The Ice King persisted. Finn just kicked in the door to the throne room, where the Ice King was holding the still bound Bubblegum. "Finn! Thank goodness," the princess sighed in relief before getting put down. "Wait here for a sec," the blue skinned man said, planning on just fighting the still steamed hero. The Ice King fired a few icicles at him from the palms of his hands, Finn reflecting most of them with his sword. His long nosed opponent shot out a wave of frost on the floor, freezing Finn's feet in place.

"I'm going to say this once... Ice King..." he grunted before stabbing the ice that encased his feet, shattering it and stomping out of it. He was just getting angrier and angrier. The Ice King just fired barrage of icicles at the ceiling, resulting in the huge icicles dangling from the ceiling falling down on Finn. He just dove out of the way, sliding on the frozen floor as the huge pieces of ice fell to the ground behind him. "I'm really... getting sick of this..." he continued while he was very close. The Ice King was about to attempt another frosted attack when Finn grabbed his blue clothing and punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"W-wait, wait! I surrender! I surrender! J-just what do you want?" The Ice King pleaded. He knew this was nowhere near a winnable fight at this point. He didn't even know why his adversary was more angry than usual. "I want you to just stop. Full stop. Now get out of here," Finn demanded before throwing him aside. The Ice King didn't waste any time taking that offer and flying off to leave the Candy Kingdom.

"Wow! Finn... are you okay?" Princess Bubblegum questioned. She was noticing the change in his behavior and actions, and it was really worrying her. Finn approached her and began to cut away at the ice that was bounding her arms and legs together, seeming to ignore her question. "Are you okay?" Finn decided to ask instead. "Yes, I'm fine..." she answered for him. Usually the most damage she would sustain in a kidnapping from the Ice King was a slight case of frostbite. "Then I'm fine too. I'm sorry. I just... I couldn't see straight hearing him talk like that," he tried to explain that he had nearly been blinded by his anger to the point that it had taken over his mind first. "Now that that's out of the way, we really need to talk," he added, thinking maybe now was the best time to bring up a few thoughts he had going on in his head.


	3. Discussion

Six months had passed since the Ice King's attack. So far, he had listened to the warning of ignoring Princess Bubblegum, mainly out of fear. He had been focusing a lot more of his efforts toward attempting to kidnap various other princesses, though only to be stopped within a short time span.

Finn was currently travelling during a fairly late night. He had snuck out of his home while his brother wasn't awake and was making his way toward a cave. Entering inside, he could see a decent sized home waiting ahead. He walked up to the door and knocked loudly, fully aware the home owner was awake. He waited patiently. "Huh… maybe she's having a long sleep," he thought to himself knowing his friend to sometimes sleep for a full twenty four hour period. Finn turned around, planning on coming back later, but then he saw something jump at him, growling with red eyes and sharp teeth. Finn screamed, jumping back and hitting his back on the door, forcing it open and falling inside.

Finn laid on the floor, groaning, hearing the familiar laughter of his friend. "H-Heh. Good one, Marcy. I think I hit the doorknob…" he complimented, having gotten somewhat used to being scared like that. The black haired grey skinned girl approached him and helped him up. "You make it too easy. So what's up, Finn?" Marceline the Vampire asked while closing the door, letting him come to the living room to take a seat, knowing his late night visits had been frequent lately. "I need some help…" he started while rubbing his sore side from where he had hit the doorknob.

"Well, I do owe you one for helping me finish that song last week. So what is it you need?" the vampire queen tried to cut to the point, more than willing to help a close friend whom she had been on many adventures with him. Finn didn't know exactly how to word it, but he was glad that she was all ears. "Do you know anything about babies or children?" Finn simply asked. A shrug came from his friend. "There isn't much to know. I know some stuff about children. Why?" she answered, though she was more curious about why he was wanting to know. He knew Marceline was a good friend of his, so he presumed the information would be safe with her. "I'm going to be a dad," Finn simply stated. This made her go silent for a brief second before shaking the initial shock off of her.

"Really? Glob… well congrats! Who's the mother?" Marceline couldn't help but query at Finn about who he was that close with. Finn was aware that she was good friends with Bubblegum too, so he didn't see any harm in sharing. "It's Bubblegum," he then saw her eyes widen at the news of two of her close friends having become this close themselves. "Um… wow… Finn, I don't mind helping you, but why aren't you asking her about all this stuff, then?" she responded, still trying to get over the surprise. Finn stared at the floor. He had gone behind the princess's back to learn about children himself from what he could on some books left over from the great mushroom war. "Because she knows it's different to raise a human child instead of a candy child. That's kind of been our biggest worry," he explained that he wanted to be ready for in case the child resembled him more. "Alright! Well you've got a lot to learn, then…" Marceline started. Finn knew he was going to spend the rest of his night learning from her.

The next morning at the Candy Hospital, Princess Bubblegum was in one of the rooms on one of the higher up floors. She was lying alone in a medical gown, reading a book. She heard a sudden knock at the door, and she saw Peppermint Butler enter the room. "Hello, Princess. How are you doing?" he greeted her happily. She had informed him of the pregnancy about one month ago, and since then, he had been assisting her in keeping it a secret, having had to pull a few strings with some of the hospital staff. "I feel awful right now…" Bubblegum moaned a bit, and her loyal servant went to take a seat by her bed. "I'd imagine so. I just talked to doctor, princess. She said you might go into labor today or tomorrow," he told her what he heard from the doctor. The princess slowly nodded, understanding.

"I owe you for all your help. I don't know how you set some of this up," Bubblegum had to admit. She didn't know how he arranged any of this, but Peppermint Butler had a dark side to him to either communing with the literal dark side or good negotiations. "Princess, are you sure this is the best course? Keeping secrets are one thing, but keeping a child secret is even harder. I know you're worried about safety, but Finn can protect you," the butler had to complain. This plan seemed ridiculous and pointless, though he was unaware that lately the princess had been having nightmares, all of them involving the Ice King harming her or her child in some way, and even her child getting some form of illness from the cold environment.

"I-I know Finn can protect us. But what if he's too late? What if he doesn't get to us in time?" Bubblegum rubbed her forehead. Peppermint Butler gave a raised eyebrow. "But Princess, if you're worried about him not being around, you could announce the truth and marry him," he recommended, knowing that route of option was still available. It wasn't too late for the truth. "Peppermint Butler… I need to take care of an entire kingdom and the trouble around it. I know me and Finn could do Tier 13 of marriage, but we skipped it to 15. I just think it'll be safer for him to handle raising our child," she was getting stressed, just thinking about it, but she groaned, feeling the baby kicking inside her stomach, forcing her to calm down. "Oww… it's been kicking a lot since yesterday. It's bursting to get out," she tried to make light of the situation. "If that is the decision you wish for…" he nodded, respecting her decision and understanding her fear and concern. He knew that they were to find some way to work it all out.


	4. Birth

Finn had been sleeping in his Treefort for most of the day, lying in the living room after having spent all of the night at Marceline's talking with her, having discussed more of what to do in the situation. The solution just seemed to stress him out too much. Jake had heard the phone ringing for the past hour and so far it had been ignored by his little brother. "Jeez, man. When did you fall asleep?" his older brother had to wonder aloud while picking up the phone. "Hello?" he answered, the ringing having been annoying him. "Oh! Hello, Jake. Is Finn there?" Peppermint Butler was on the other line. He sounded like he was very drained himself. "Yeah, Peppermint Butler. Why? Is something up?" the dog questioned. He was hesitant to wake him up, but knew that if it was important, then he could ignore his care.

"It is somewhat important. Just please put him on," Peppermint Butler insisted. Jake just sighed, knowing not to invade his brother's privacy. He stretched his arm over, pulled Finn off the couch and dragged him over to the phone. "S'for you, dude. It's Peppermint Butler," he handed him the phone, having awakened him with the sudden pull from his slumber. He just tried to shake the sleepiness off of him. "Ugh… what is it?" Finn groggily answered, rubbing his eye with his free hand, just wanting to go back to sleep already. "I'm glad I've finally reached you! I don't know where you've been, but Bubblegum went into labour a few hours ago!" he didn't hesitate to explain what he had been desperately calling about for the past hour. "What?! Oh my glob! Is she okay?" Finn worried, though knew it was probably a dumb question to ask. "I'm a butler, not a doctor, Finn! Just hurry to the Candy Hospital, Room 305," the butler insisted before hanging up. This had more than jolted Finn fully awake as he dropped the phone and ran out of the Treefort.

Finn had ran and ran, not giving his legs any rest, even after they started to get sore. He ignored it, just forcing through it while going to the Candy Kingdom. He was mentally blaming himself for having ignored the phone calls like that, hoping the princess was not going to be enraged with him, though before he even realized it himself, he was running past the front gates guards who gave the usual greeting, but didn't get any greeting back.

Finn began to arrive to the Candy Hospital as he was slowing down, coughing and panting. "Jeez… I haven't run like that in forever…" he thought while he was entering the reception area. He just headed straight upstairs, glad that Peppermint Butler had told him which room to go to. When he was just going through the hall, he came across the butler himself standing idly, clearly waiting for him. "Ah, Finn. You certainly got here fast," he greeted the human, glad to see that he had come at an expedited rate. "W-where is she?" Finn asked Peppermint Butler, just stepping aside. "I told you she's just inside. It was over a few minutes ago," he claimed that he had missed the birth of his child, though he was unsure if this was something to be proud of.

Finn entered the room nervously. He could feel his heart pounding practically out of his chest, not sure what to expect. He just sighed while opening the door and heading inside. Upon entering, he could see the candy princess lying in her hospital bed, staring toward the wall. Finn could see no sign of a child in the room, which didn't help his fears in any way. "Princess?" Finn approached while pulling up a seat beside the hospital bed. Bubblegum slowly rolled onto her back, looking at him "Hello, Finn…" she greeted with a lack of emotion to her tone in a postpartum depression like a state of mind.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. D-did it go okay?" Finn asked, wishing to know if his child was alright at least. Bubblegum shook her head. "I don't know… they wouldn't tell me anything. Doctor Princess just took her away," she stated. She knew it was just to make sure their child was healthy, but the fear of all that might have happened was upsetting her. Finn did seem a bit more silent. "A girl…?" he repeated in slight joy. He only could share her worries about what happened to their daughter. He just leaned over and wrapped his arms around Princess Bubblegum. "It'll be fine…" he reassured, though he knew now that he had to suffer through a long wait.

The first thirty minutes passed as Finn sat in silence with Bubblegum. The quiet atmosphere wasn't helping pass time for the both of them. "I… I think I should tell you a few things…" he started getting her attention, though she knew this was going to revolve around what he had been doing in preparation for the child.

"I told Marceline. Like you said, I had to learn how to raise a child, and she helped a lot…" Finn apologized, knowing they had agreed to keep this as secretive as they could, but then he saw no mad expression on her. "It's fine," she murmured. She saw Finn's stare, showing a layer of seriousness on him. She had never seen this from him before. "And I want you to know, I may be raising her, but no matter what… I will do everything I can do," Finn continued his explanation. "I will even give up adventuring for her sake…" he finished, claiming to be making a big personal sacrifice for his child's sake.

Princess Bubblegum began to ear up, more than happy to know he was doing this much. "I want you to take her to another part of the land. I want to make sure the Ice King has no chance of finding out who she is. Jake will keep the princesses safe from the Ice King," Bubblegum requested for him to take the child far away to make sure about the Ice King never causing any danger to her. "Yeah… I'll always tell her, we're a happy family…" he began to sob, just imagining the thought of never seeing Bubblegum or his brother for a long time which was getting the better of his emotion. She felt awful, knowing it must be tough for him. He was just a teenager, and she was more worried it might be too much for him to handle.

A few hours later, Bubblegum was asleep in her bed while Finn was nearly asleep himself, his head resting on the side of the princess's bed, having been lost in just all of his thoughts, thinking over what he had just planned and what he was going to do. A light knock was heard on the door, just before Finn could fall asleep himself. Princess Bubblegum was woken back up by the noise, and same was Finn. "Oh… Doctor Princess, hey," he greeted since this was the first time he had seen her in a long time as well, but he was more wishing it was under better circumstances. "Hello, Finn. I have good news and bad news," Doctor Princess said, wondering which news he wanted first. Finn knew this was regarding their child and wasn't sure if he was ready for the bad news yet. "We really could use some good news right now," he answered. A small smile showed on the doctor. "Well… the good news is, she is perfectly healthy," she told him. Finn just sighed in relief, feeling like the pressure of the world had been taken off his shoulders. Princess Bubblegum was just as happy with the news, but this did confuse her.

"Then what is the bad news?" Princess Bubblegum requested. Doctor Princess rubbed her head, believing she will understand it easier than Finn could. "She is healthy… but her insides… she has normal organs and candy organs. They so far seem to be perfectly fine, but I'm worried about how they will hold out in future years," Doctor Princess explained the bad news, hoping that the two were at least happy with what they had heard so far. "Can we see her?" Bubblegum requested while she hoped Finn understood what they had just been told. "Of course. I'll go get her," she said before walking away to make them wait.

After a short few minutes of waiting, Doctor Princess entered once more, this time carrying the child wrapped up in a small purple blanket. She proceeded to hand the child to Princess Bubblegum, all while Finn just stared at his daughter in awe. She seemed to resemble her father more, having human skin, though one thing that stuck out to him the most was the short pink candy hair, similar to her mother. Finn didn't know what to say, while Bubblegum had a bright smile while holding the slumbering child.

"Would you like to hold her?" Princess Bubblegum offered. Finn nodded, just holding his arms out. The child was put into his arms, and he held her close. "…what should we name her?" Finn asked the big question. Bubblegum wanted to say something, but she couldn't think of anything. "I never thought of a name…" she claimed, knowing the two of them had been too wrapped up with individual problems to even consider a name. "How about Roll? Like Sweet Roll?" Finn decided to suggest. It was the first thing that came to his mind. "Well, it sounds better than what I could come up with," she giggled, just wanting to enjoy the peace of the moment with their newborn daughter, knowing that soon, the family was not going to be together.


	5. Years later

Seven years have passed since Finn had left his home and traveled a great distance away upon request of his love, Bubblegum, just to keep their child safe. It was one of the most saddening days of his life, and it could not be forgotten. Today, inside of one log cabin, Finn slept inside of his small room that had nothing but a bed and a dresser in it. He had built the home himself with a lot of effort. So far it had been holding up great. Not much had changed in him, yet he had gotten taller and slightly more muscular, and he had a beard that had started to grow now.

Finn felt something shaking him while he slept. "Daddy…" he heard, just sitting up, looking on the side of his bed, seeing his daughter standing there. She was right below his chest in terms of height and she was wearing a purple shirt, and a lighter shard of purple pants that had stripe patterns on them. "Oh, good morning, Roll," Finn greeted her happily. Waking up every morning and seeing her face made the last few years worth it, though it did somewhat sadden him to see the bubblegum hair of hers that just reminded him too much of her mother. Finn was starting realize he had slept in. "Daddy, I'm bored. Can I go play with Kadin?" she requested. He just gave a light hearted laugh and nodded. "Yeah. You go have fun with Kadin," he said, presuming this Kadin to be an imaginary friend of hers she had been playing with for a few months now. "Just come back in an hour. I'll have breakfast by then," he added. Roll went and left the home in excitement.

Finn got up from the bed and approached his old green backpack that was lying in the corner. He crouched down and rummaged through it, pulling out a necklace, consisting of a pink gem on a string. He just stared at it for a second, sighing. "I never thought waiting could be this excruciating, PB…" he muttered, the necklace having been given to him so that Princess Bubblegum could contact him if something occurred to the Ice King or some other reason that he could come back, though sadly, it was only a one way communication device. He knew it was for the best in case his daughter somehow got ahold of it. He just put it in his pocket before leaving the room, planning on starting breakfast.

Outside a short distance from the home that was resting alone in the land, Roll was approaching a nearby tree. "Kadin?" she called out to the nothingness. She got somewhat depressed from hearing a lack of response. "Why do you still come?" a hollow voice rang out. Roll looked up with a smile. Above was a weird, transparent knight with a green aura around him, and the body of a skeleton aside from a few articles of clothing he had that was mainly torn and ragged. "Because, you're my friend," she answered to the ghost skeleton, known to her as Kadin. He just climbed down and sat down leaning against the tree "I'm not a friend… just a fool who got pinned to this tree by an arrow two hundred years ago," he hissed, narrowing his hollowed eyes, scaring her slightly.

"You can quit trying to scare me. Daddy already has told me a lot about ghosts. How come you haven't moved on if you remember?" Roll questioned. It felt like a routine to talk to the ghostly entity. Finn had told her a lot of his past adventures mainly as tales when growing up, including how ghosts worked. Finn had told her that when they remembered how they died, they proceeded to a better land. Kadin just sighed. "Because this is not where I wanted to be properly buried, I am not at peace. I do not know what is wrong with you, or why you even care. A child cannot understand death," he explained. "Of course I do. You don't like where you died… where did you want to die?" Roll asked. Kadin just groaned, knowing she wouldn't leave him alone until he answered.

"…I wanted to be buried in a nice place. On a hill with a blanket of snow covering my grave, so no one had to know who or what died. But it has been so long since I died that even I do not remember what I used to be," Kadin reluctantly answered to Roll who was still paying attention to him, though she began to groan in pain, holding her side. "What is wrong now?" the skeletal ghost moaned in irritation, wondering if she even paid attention to what it was he wanted in death. "S-sorry… I just keep hurting daddy says it's just growing pains…" Roll stated, straightening up, though her proclaimed friend didn't seem to care. There was just silence between them while her pain passed. "Why don't I take you somewhere snowy?" she kindly offered, resulting in a look of disbelief as if it was an impossible task.

"Why… just, why would you even say such nonsense?" he had to growl the question again, Roll thinking on it for a second. "Because daddy said to be nice to everything as long as they aren't evil," Roll innocently claimed. This seemed to annoy him further, but he sighed before making an X mark in the dirt in front of him. "My body decayed a long time ago. There is no possibly bone left to be discovered, but the arrow that bound me to this existence is still buried here. Take it and bury it under the snow," Kadin opened up to her about how to handle giving him the proper burial he wanted. "Okay… but where would I find snow? It never snows here," roll asked her ghostly friend who just seemed to stare up at the sky for a second from under the shady tree.

"…The Ice Kingdom. That is the only plausible place I can think of. It is to the north east, but it is a very far distance. Do not go dying for my sake, child," Kadin warned that it might be dangerous, though she just had a smile. "I want to be just as good as him. We'll leave tonight, okay? I promise," she swore. The skeleton ghost just seemed to lean back onto the tree, staring at the pink haired human, not sure how to feel about having put up with her for a few months, being presumed as a minor imaginary friend. "Roll! Breakfast is ready!" Finn called out, echoing from the home. She just got up, giving a small wave before running back to the house, Finn not being able to see Kadin due to the far distance, and the shady tree.


	6. Worry

Finn was enjoying dinner with his daughter, having spent the day as normal as any other. He was never told, nor was he aware, about his child's plans with her ghostly friend to leave tonight so she could take him to the ice kingdom. During dinner, Roll felt the same pain shoot through her side, making her drop her fork and groan gripping her side in agony. "Oww…! Daddy… I-it hurts again…" she sobbed, Finn getting up from his seat and coming over to her. He picked his young child up and held her close in his arms. "Don't worry, honey. I'm sure you'll get over it," he reassured while he was beginning to carry her back to her bedroom. One thought was ringing out constantly in his mind, the fact that part of her organs were candy like. He remembered doctor princess warning about how problematic they will be in the future, but Finn didn't want to even believe that might be the issue.

"Just try to get some rest," Finn insisted she should go to bed early while he carried her to her bed, lying her down in it and tucking her in. "Alright… goodnight, daddy," she told him, Finn just kissing her forehead before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Once he was out the door, he just reached into his pocket and pulled out the same gem on a necklace, rubbing his head, feeling worthless in the situation that just happened. He couldn't even help his daughter when she was in pain. "Ugh… PB… You had a problem like this once, right? What did you do to fix it…?" Finn tried to think back to years ago. Every last medical thing he knew so far didn't make sense until he finally realized what was wrong.

"Biomass. Could she need that? No… no, no, it can't be…" Finn just hit his head against the wall. He was beginning to get angry, knowing it was bad if she did need biomass. He remembered an incident where Roll's mother was turned younger after a series of events, and she had used biomass to revert herself to her actual age. "Glob, PB… why didn't I just tell the truth?" Finn asked the gem, not getting a response. That alone drove him insane, since his daughter was in a state of pain a lot daily. "…what am I going to do?" he just groaned while shuffling to his own room, not entirely sure of what to do at this point.

During the middle of the night, however, Roll, who was now after just waking up, looked through her room window that it was not going to be daylight for another few hours. She got up from bed and reached underneath, pulling out a small backpack that had already been filled before afternoon. She put it on her back before opening the window and climbing outside, seeing the moon hanging high in the clear sky being surrounded by shimmering stars. Roll so far thought the night was peaceful as she approached the tree nearby, looking down at the spot in the dirt where Kadin had made an X mark. She began to move it aside with her hands, digging through the small pile of dirt until she saw the arrow itself sticking out. She looked up, seeing the skeletal ghost who appeared out of nowhere sitting against the tree.

"Are you ready to go?" Roll questioned. Kadin just nodded, still a bit disbelieving of her doing this for him. Roll grabbed the arrow and ripped it from the dirt below. She put it in her bag and began to walk south with Kadin who was now floating behind her to follow.

"Do you think this is the right way?" Roll asked her ghostly cohort while walking through the Land of Ooo while it was dark. She thought it would be easy, though the ghost just sighed. "I don't know myself, though I suppose if you fail, I won't be in any worse of a position than I was before," Kadin exclaimed, though the young human got annoyed from his attitude. "You need to be happier," she commented. "I'll be happy, when I see snow…" he hissed. "Promise?" Roll looked to the skeleton. He nodded, just wanting to push the topic aside for now. "Summon me if you need me. I am going to rest within the arrow," Kadin explained before vanishing. Roll didn't like the thought of the long travel alone, but she was more than glad he was there in spirit to a literal sense.

Roll soon saw a forest up ahead. It somewhat worried her though she knew not to fear it or allow anything to obscure her path. She just began to enter the dark woods, but upon entering inside, she was noticing how hard it was to see just with her own eyes. She reached into her backpack and rummaged around, pulling out a flashlight and switching it on. The area around her was pretty empty, though what caught her attention was a vague figure that showed a brief second, but she lost sight of it immediately. Roll just tried her best not to let her fear get the best of her, trying to get her mind on other things. She went onward, shining her flashlight around while walking. "…I think these are rubber like trees, Kadin… with very bendable branches," she talked out loud to her ghostly friend, not getting a response from him while he was invisible. She grimaced at the thought of the entire adventure alone.

The deeper Roll went into the forest, the more she started to feel like she was being watched and followed, but no matter how much she checked, there was no one there behind her. She heard a rustling noise from behind her, turning around. "W-who's there?!" she called out, just taking a step back, preparing to run. She turned around, suddenly bumping into something. She looked up, and the face of a Naga welcomed her, letting out a hiss before letting its long tail grab her. "A-AHH! H-help! Kadin! Please!" Roll shrieked and cried out. The snake had her in its grasp for a good moment before suddenly, Kadin appeared behind her, coming in between them and letting out a loud roar himself. This stunned the Naga enough to let go of Roll, the surprising skeleton startling it.

"The Arrow! Quick, stab it!" Kadin ordered. Roll just pulled the arrow out from her bag before jabbing forward like she had been advised to. She had her eyes closed while feeing a warm liquid covering her hand, feeling guilty for abusing Kadin's arrow like this. Roll opened her eyes, seeing the arrow that was well pierced in the Naga's chest. Its blood run down her hands as it fell back, flopping into the ground, lifeless, having bled out fast from the major internal injuries that had just happened. Roll just sat down, her eyes watering as she buried her face in her hands, beginning to sob. "I-I killed something…" she cried, feeling like a murderer that showed full remorse. Kadin just floated there, sighing. "Didn't your dad teach you the land was dangerous?" he questioned, hearing her hick and choke on one of her sobs. "D-daddy told me stories of what he did before… b-but, he never showed me how to fight…" Roll answered. Finn had been telling his daughter stories of his adventures for her a lot growing up, though she had never expected to have to kill anything to progress in this journey.

"Erm… well look, that thing would have eaten you anyway. So suck it up and get going. It's not like it was the last one in existence," Kadin tried to reassure her, though he wasn't the best at it. Roll nodding, remembering she had a promise to keep to her ghostly friend. She grabbed the arrow from the Naga's chest and ripped it out, looking at the blood stained on it. She just slipped it back into her backpack before wiping her eyes on her shirt sleeve. And so, they just continued forward through the dark forest.

Early in the next morning, the eyes of Finn struggled to open, having not had the most peaceful of slumber. It was mainly nightmares from sheer worry. Finn just groaned while sitting up and getting out of bed. He realized the time on the clock and just sighed. "I really need to quit staying up late…" he thought before heading down the hall, arriving to his daughter's room. He knocked on the door. "Roll. You awake?" he asked through the door after knocking again. Finn just entered the room, looking around. Her bed was well empty. "She must be out playing again…" he thought before going to the front door instead. Once outside, Finn looked around, still seeing no sign of his daughter. "Roll!" he called out his slightly echoed voice, getting no response. He was beginning to get more and more worried through each tiny moment of seeing no sign of Roll anywhere. "Roll! ROLL!" Finn shouted again for her.

"Oh no… no, no, no…! This can't be happening…!" Finn muttered to himself, beginning to fear the worst. He knew to find her, and quickly before anything in particular happened to her. He went back into the home to grab his old sword which he had not used in years.


	7. Helping a friend

The sun was beginning to rise over the Land of Ooo, as Roll was wandering through an empty field, panting tiredly, while Kadin was floating beside her. The two had been traversing most of the night for the Ice Kingdom. Roll looked down at the palms of her hands, seeing them still covered in the blood of the Naga she had killed when it had attacked her. She had been silent for the rest of the night and a good chunk of the day. She just reached into her red backpack, rummaging around within it before pulling out a bottle of water just taking a drink from it.

"I cannot believe it… but I think I see it," Kadin said as he raised a skeletal hand upward to a degree, pointing to the sky. The young girl could see the tip of an icy mountain, though she was having another thought cross her mind. If she did put the ghost's arrow in the snow, she would be alone again. The only person she would have left was her father. The only reason she even made it through that forest was because Kadin had assisted her. Roll knew it was wrong to even consider refusing to bury his arrow, especially after making a promise to get him there. She had another thought come across her mind. "Kadin...? You promised to be happier if you saw snow," she reminded him of this made.

Kadin groaned, but he let Roll see a skeletal smile, his bony teeth showing. This made her begin giggling and laughing, just seeing his face like that. She felt another sharp pain shoot through her side. "Oww...! Y-you don't have to fake it for me..." she claimed, making him go back to his old bore expression. "I am not faking. Believe me, I am more than happy seeing a single snowflake before my eyes," he stated while the two continued forward. The snowy terrain was only a few miles away. Roll tried to just forget last night to enjoy the current moment of being nearly done with her first adventure, even if it was going to make her lose a friend. She was more ecstatic to tell Finn more than anything.

"Roll? Roll!" Finn cried out. He had been searching most of his day for his daughter, and he was only just now going through the forest. He called out for her more, but he just shook his head after no response, growing more desperate and worried the longer she was gone. The forest was really thick to the point that the sun could only get a few small beams of light through the piles of leaves on the trees. Finn just began wandering through the forest, but during the exploration, he came across the corpse of the Naga that had been killed last night. He just crouched down, examining it. "Some hunter wasted his time on this guy…" he muttered, thinking the rotting corpse was either a waste of food or someone just filling a lust for blood.

Finn just continued walking, seeing the same scenery of trees surrounding him, though he stopped when he came across a tree that was very small compared to the rest. It was barely taller than the human himself. He reached down and brushed aside some of the moss that had been growing on it, seeing carved words on the wood of the small tree. "I, Finn, hereby give up adventuring as of this moment." He had carved it into the tree a long time back, maybe a day or two after Roll had been born. It was one of the few areas he had traveled, through he didn't think it was worth reliving old memories now. He just continued on his way through, hoping to find his daughter either in the forest. That was until he saw something on the ground. A small footprint lay on the ground, followed by a trail of them. "…She was here... Roll, what are you doing?" Finn questioned the empty surroundings while following the trail of footprints.

Roll and Kadin were nearing the Ice Kingdom. They could see the heavy amounts of snow, the tundra like environment, and at last, the huge icy mountains. "This is it. I cannot believe it is actually real snow. Please, find me a nice spot to bury my arrow," Kadin requested. Roll nodded as she dug around in her backpack, pulling out a blanket and wrapping it around herself. She had only packed it in case she felt the need to take a break. She was tired, but she knew that resting when they were so close to finishing was unnecessary. They couldn't quit now. They just began to walk through the snow, the wind blowing furiously as normal to the environment of the Ice Kingdom.

Inside another part of the Ice Kingdom, another person was making his way toward the Ice King's fortress. Jake the Dog, he had gotten older in age. Some of his previous yellow fur had slightly turned grey, but his age hadn't stopped him from doing his best to protect the Land of Ooo, even when his younger brother had vanished with no word. Jake was on another rescue mission for a damsel in distress. He was about to stretch up to the Ice King's huge window that over viewed the land, but suddenly, he heard a rumbling noise. From underneath the snow, appeared a golem of ice. "Ugh… again…?" the magical dog sarcastically questioned.

The Ice Golem roared, throwing a fist at him. Jake dodged it and stretched out his paw, piercing it through the Ice Golem's chest. Seemingly, it did nothing until he expanded it to a huge size, easily cracking open the golem's chest and shattering the whole body into small shards of ice. It was easy to deal with the ice creatures since he had found out how to beat them with ease. However, after that was done, Jake thought he saw something moving in the distance, but it wasn't moving towards him, so he just ignored it as he stretched up to the top of the Ice King's fortress.


	8. Captured

Jake had arrived into the Ice King's room. He groaned rubbing his arm from how he had to punch the Ice Golem to bits with it. "Man… why can't the Ice King just retire?" he muttered to himself, knowing that the Ice King was very old himself and probably had another long life ahead of him. The thought of that alone annoyed Jake. In front of him, the icy prison cell came into view. "Hey, doctor princess," he gave a small wave, seeing the doctor herself. Her hair was slightly longer and she had a few more wrinkles than before, but age hadn't changed her too much. "Hi, Jake. Sorry for making you come out to save me," she apologized, knowing it was annoying to have to rescue princesses so often.

"Don't worry about it," he insisted, though wondered why the Ice King kept trying to kidnap her so often since she wasn't a real princess anyway. When Jake tried to lock pick the icy cell bars, suddenly it glowed bright blue and shot an aura up around him. "Oh, glob-" he got frozen solid in a block of ice. Apparently, it had been rigged as a trap. The Ice King had gotten somewhat smarter in situations like this. "…I'm going to be stuck here for a while…" the doctor princess groaned, knowing it was going to take a good long while for him to thaw.

Roll had walked very far into the Ice Kingdom. The icy wind was blowing furiously around her, but she just tried her best to keep the blanket tight around her, wishing she had been more thickly dressed with at least a sweater and such. One step after another, she had been trying to force her body to continue pressing forward, even if she was shaking and felt like lying down to rest for a short time. "This is the place…" Kadin suddenly announced. She looked to her ghostly skeletal friend and viewed the surroundings where they stood, seeing below them a top of a hill of snow. Two icy mountains were in the distance with the sun in the sky seen between them.

"W-wow… it looks p-pretty," Roll commented before coughing. She just began to brush some of the snow aside with her hands. Kadin stayed floating, idly watching. "…I thank you for the help…" he said while beginning to reach into his own rib cage underneath some of his ragged clothing, looking for something. "I-it was… not a problem. I-it was fun playing with y-you… I h-hope to see you again someday," Roll told him while she was placing the arrow into a tiny sized hole, she saw him pull out that particular something. "Here. This was important to me when I was living. I don't remember why it was though. But… I believe I can trust you with it," he explained. The young human girl happily took it from him brushing it off to see it was a gold locket, with a fancy design of a vine stretching around gears, with a bird resting upon one of the many vines.

"A locket…! It's p-pretty…! …goodbye, Kadin… I'll miss you," Roll bid him farewell before she recovered the small hole with snow, watching as his green aura start turning bright yellow, and he began fading first. His feet vanished and slowly kept going, up the rest of his body. The last thing she saw was his skull, which smiled before it followed the rest of the body and disappeared. He was gone, completely. She just stood there for a short minute, holding the golden locket and hearing the whistling wind go through her ears. That was the sound of being alone. She just began to walk back from where she came, knowing she had a long ways to go back home.

After a few minutes of walking, Roll was feeling herself slow down, and her energy being drained her body. It was demanding for her to rest, but she knew it wasn't safe to just do so in the middle of a snowy wasteland. All of a sudden, she felt the ground shake, noticing an Ice Golem approach. Its focus set on her, not just being a random ice creature that wandered around. "D-darn it…" she hissed, wishing it could just ignore her and let her be. The Ice Golem reached toward her. Roll wanted to move, but her side twinged in pain, forcing her to stop completely. "OWW!" she cried before feeling the cold hand wrap around her body. "W-where are you taking me?" she stuttered. She didn't get a response, as the golem began to walk, one stomp after another. The last thing she saw was the Ice Golem putting its other hand over her head, using its fingers like a cage.

Meanwhile, in the Ice King's domain, Doctor Princess was waiting idly in her cell with the frozen Jake block sitting nearby. Though suddenly, she saw the Ice King himself, who entered the room and approached the icy bars. "I'm sorry, Doctor Princess, but I don't think it's going to work out much," he apologized. This just confused her. She knew he considered capturing someone dating them. "Um… alright… so I am free to go?" she raised an eyebrow, finding this strange, but she was not going to complain. "Yeah, you can. I got a new princess I plan on marrying," the Ice King claimed while letting her just freely walk out of the cell.

They both saw a penguin enter the room, waddling over toward the Ice King. "Wak-wak!" it squawked, being Gunter the Penguin, his most loyal penguin of the bunch to him. "Oh. They got the girl you saw? …she's here?! Bring her in! Bring her in!" the Ice King exclaimed and squealed. They watched as a few more penguins entered, pushing along Roll. She had her arms and legs frozen together, being heartbroken from the adventure that seemed to keep getting worse each moment. Doctor Princess was frozen herself, emotionally, after she realized who it was. "Roll!?" she yelped in shock, recognizing the bubblegum hair on the human child. The Ice King always had trouble with age, so he didn't care if the princess was undead skeletal or if it was even an animal. He would attempt to marry anyone.

"Yeah! I got lucky, didn't I? The penguins saw her enter the really snowy parts of the Ice Kingdom, so I sent some of them and an Ice Golem to go get her," the Ice King claimed. Roll looked over to Doctor Princess, having a feeling like she had seen her before. "Hello?" Roll greeted her, but her arms from the wrist up were starting to feel like they were on pins and needles. The exposure to the cold was really starting to catch up with her. "W-wait. Ice King, I changed my mind. Just let her go," Doctor Princess insisted. The Ice King just shrugged. "Sorry, but like I said, I don't think it'll work out," he insisted before shooting a bolt of ice out of his hands, freezing Doctor Princess's feet in blocks of ice. "Gunter. Can you escort her out of the kingdom?" he requested. "Wak!" Gunter squawked, and he and another penguin came over, grabbing her feet and beginning to push her along, though Roll had to wonder why a dog frozen in ice was being used to hold up a lamp.

"Sheesh… you are going to need to be cleaned up if we're going to get married. But… you look familiar, though…" the Ice King commented, seeing Roll's bloodied hands and her various scrapes and bruises. She just stared at the somewhat insane blue skinned man. "Married?" she repeated. Just uttering the word in front of the long nosed king of ice made her feel uncomfortable and scared stiff.

While Doctor Princess was being pushed to the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom, she could only think of what to do, not sure whether to go contact Princess Bubblegum about this or not. The penguins stopped pushing her, all of a sudden, when they were nearing the exit to the kingdom. "Wak," she heard not entirely sure what happened though, she just stared in awe realizing they had stopped because of familiar person approaching. "Doctor Princess? Hey! It's been a while," it was Finn, and he was approaching her, seeming to not care for the cold environment, acting as if it didn't bother him. "Hey, Gunter," he gave a quick hello to the penguin that just waved in response.

Finn saw Gunter and the other penguin leave having done their job of nearly escorting her out of the kingdom. Finn came over pulling out his sword and stabbing the ice blocks that imprisoned her feet, shattering them to tiny shards. "Wow… Finn it certainly has been a long time! I'm sorry to ruin our happy little meeting, but there is a problem," Doctor Princess started, knowing she had to inform him now of what the Ice King was going to do with his daughter, glad that she had run into him for help. Finn however had been following his daughter's footprints so far, but now in the Ice Kingdom, they had vanished, so he had no trail to follow. "It's about Roll," she said, getting his attention.

"You've seen Roll? Where is she?!" Finn questioned, about as frantically as anyone would expect. Doctor Princess pointed to the Ice King's domain. "Jake is frozen in there and he can't get out. And Roll… the Ice King's going to marry her," she explained. Quickly, Finn went pale, and seemed to be in awe of what he just heard. Finn just focused his gaze at the icy fortress and let out a growl. "That's it… I'm sick of that blue jerk messing with my life…" Finn hissed. Doctor Princess watched as he charged onward to attack the Ice King and save his brother and daughter. He was in a fit of fury, just hearing the words alone. Doctor Princess didn't even know what he was going to do once he confronted the Ice King, but she knew it was going to be bad.


	9. Bad ending

Finn had entered the Ice King's fortress, sword drawn and in a raging fit of blood lust. He saw the same stairwell that went higher up in the fortress that was being guarded by an Ice Golem. It seemed the Ice King had at least attempted to upgrade his security over the years. The golem just let out a loud roar before slamming its fist into the ground, ripping out a slab of ice and throwing it at him. Finn began running toward the huge beast, quickly sliding underneath, avoiding the slab and closing on the golem. He spun around and slashed the Ice Golem's legs, breaking them into pieces. It tipped over and fell, shattering like thin glass. Finn began to head upstairs, dragging his sword behind him.

Finn found four ice sculpted penguins that all focused on him. They all began running at him before they went on their stomachs, sliding at him. He just jumped up and stabbed his sword into the side of the wall, using it to hang on, watching the ice penguins fall down the steps. The last thing he heard was more crashing and shattering, until he just ripped his sword out and continued up the icy domain. He knew most of the ice monsters were created so he wouldn't feel lonely, but so far but they used to all just get destroyed just because of them trying to help their creator.

Meanwhile, Roll stayed seated in her icy prison cell. The Ice King was asleep in a nearby chair, having been reading a book. He had at least freed her hands and feet from the blocks of ice that had been keeping her bound. She looked over to the frozen Jake, sighing. "Poor doggy…" she commented. Just then her eyes peeled to another part of the floor, where there lay one of many long icicles growing on it, just outside the cell. She saw one long one, and she wished she could reach for it with her hands. Suddenly, Roll had an idea. The Ice King had taken her bag away, but she dug around in her pocket, pulling out the locket that Kadin had given her. "Sorry, Kadin…" she apologized to the empty space around her. She reached her arm out and swung the locket, watching as the chain began to move, flailing a little and wrapping around the bigger icicle

Roll tugged hard, and she heard a snap, watching the icicle fall over. The Ice King moved uncomfortably in his chair while he slept, not waking up since the icicle hitting the ground wasn't loud enough. Roll quickly pulled the locket back to her, making sure the icicle didn't fall out of the loop. "Yes!" she smiled while picking it up, thinking she could use the sharp icicle as a weapon when she got the chance of escaping, but it was so cold that Roll could barely keep awake. Her numb arms were making her feel worse already.

Suddenly, the Ice King was awoken by a scraping sound which confused him. "What is that?" he wondered aloud, Roll hiding the icicle behind her while pocketing the locket again. The scraping seemed to just keep getting louder and louder. The two watched the door's sudden move, as it jerked violently with a loud thud. Surely the door was locked, but it sounded close to snapping off the hinges. The next loud thud was heard as the door broke open. It lay on the floor with cracks all around it.

Roll saw the face of her father, standing in the doorway, panting, and his sword dragged behind him through most of the time. "Daddy!" Roll called out happily. "Wait… you're the father of a princess?" the Ice King wondered aloud. His old nemesis had a cold-hearted look, which contrasted his boiling hot anger. He also saw Jake frozen nearby as well, which didn't help his anger in any way. "Yeah. I am. Ice King… you've ruined my life. Seven years. I spent seven years keeping my daughter away from her uncle, her mother, and all of my friends! All because of you. Just because you never stopped. You and your stupid princess marrying plans! This time, I'm going to make sure, you don't screw up my… our life anymore…" Finn explained, looking upset the more he talked on and on. Roll just watched, keeping silent.

"…Dude. What the glob are you talking about?" the Ice King was very confused, having no idea what he was talking about. He just fired an ice bolt at him. Finn just put his guard up with his sword, letting it catch the blast of ice. It had frozen it solid, but he didn't care. "St-stay back!" the ice king exclaimed in fear before beginning to create another ice golem with his ice powers. The newborn golem stomped on the floor, trying to intimidate him, but when it attempted to strike, Finn swung the frozen sword upward, digging it into the golem's arm, shattering it like he had just hit it with a thick club.

Finn then threw his sword at it the Ice Golem, hitting it in the chest. The golem began to stumble backwards. "Oh, grod-!" the Ice Golem fell on top of the Ice King, and it shattered on top of him. The ice king groaned while lying on the floor, his crown having slid away nearby him. When he attempted to get up, he got punched back down by Finn who refused to let him stand up any longer. Before he knew it, the Ice King was being heavily assaulted, one hit after another to his face. Finn's strength had reach his practical maximum due to his rage, as he managed to break the king's nose, bending it in an odd way.

Roll watched from the cell bars. Her horror questioned what she was just watching. Finn growled. His fists were red and injured. He just walked away from the Ice King, going over and grabbing his gold sword again. He stood there staring at the near unconscious old man that coughed in pain. "…this is the end, Ice King. No more of this. For once, the princesses won't have to worry," he stated as he pulled his sword overhead. Roll just staring in terror as she saw the last blow. Finn's sword dove straight into the Ice King, practically aiming straight for his heart. Finn's body was covered in the blood of the dead man who had been unknowingly torturing his family for the past few years.

Finn was panting as he dropped his bloodied sword by the Ice King's body. He approached Roll, and he opened the cell. His daughter lay her back by the corner of the cell room, gripping the icicle tightly in her hands. She seemed scarred for life. "Roll… you're safe…" he said, reaching an arm out toward her. Roll stared at his blood stained hand for a second before jabbing the icicle downwards, stabbing him in the back of his hand. "OW! …R-Roll, why did you…" Finn went silent, seeing his reflection in the nearby icy wall. His face was painted with splatters of blood.

"M-My daddy told me killing people was wrong, g-good or evil… you're n-not my daddy! He would never kill anyone!" roll quoted one of the many things she had been raised around, not to kill anyone that wasn't a monster. Slowly, Finn was now beginning to regret what he had done. He buried his face in the palms of his hands, beginning to cry his own heart out. "…Bubblegum… I'm sorry… I couldn't keep my promise…" he sobbed to himself, believing that he had failed, and just scarred his daughter by letting her view a murder such as this.

**The bad ending...**


	10. Good ending

Roll watched from the cell bars. Her horror questioned what she was just watching. Finn growled. His fists were red and injured. He just walked away from the Ice King, going over and grabbing his gold sword again. He stood there staring at the near unconscious old man that coughed in pain. Finn wanted to do it. He wanted to use the blade to execute the man in cold blood. The man who had been unknowingly ruining his family throughout the past few years. But he just gripped the blade tighter, but after a sigh, he put the sword on his back before approaching the cell that Roll was trapped in. He just punched one of the icy bars down, which was a downside to a frozen cell. It was always easy to break out for anyone with enough strength.

"Roll. Are you okay, honey?" Finn questioned, seeing her standing there, having dropped the icicle when she realized she was safe. Roll nodded, being alright. She just began coughing, feeling her side throbbing in pain again. Finn shook his head, seeing his daughter in this condition. In pain, with blood on her hands, battered and bruised, and more than likely sick. It just made him want to have a breakdown right there on this cold floor. "…Roll. Why did you go all the way here?" he questioned. Roll just presented the locket that had been left by her ghostly friend. "Kadin… Kadin wanted to be buried where he wanted. My best friend needed my help. I had to kill a monster. I'm sorry daddy…" she apologized, admitting her responsibility for the murder of the Naga in the woods. He seemed more surprised that she had accomplished all of this nearly on her own.

Finn opened the locket, seeing words inscribed within it, looking as if it had been written inside of it desperately quick. "Almost as long as there has been life, violence had been a part of it. Living beings continue to fight, even though it results in nothing but to breed misery. But, when a person is called to defend the defenseless or save the day, it is our duty to protect and assist in any shape or form. There is no question. Evil exists in this world, but we cannot stand by and watch while others suffer under it. We must uphold justice, truth, honor and good. That was what I was raised to believe, raised under the oath of the golden moon." Finn read it, and he just sighed, looking at his daughter, seeing her upset look, as if she was already expecting him to be very angry with her, too.

Finn crouched down to her height and put the locket back around her neck, and he pulled her into a hug. "You had me worried. But I can't be mad," he said, knowing he had kept his own share of secrets from her for most of her life, thinking that a secret friend she assisted in returning to a happy existence was more than fair. "Roll… it's time I did what I should have done a long time ago," Finn exclaimed before going over to his frozen brother and beginning to kick the block of ice, shattering it to bits until he broke out.

Jake groaned while lying on the floor. His head was in pain from mainly brain freeze. His blurry vision began to clear up as he saw the familiar white bear hat, its wearer standing over him. "Finn? …Bro, is that you?" he asked in disbelief. "Yeah, Jake. Sorry about leaving you alone to deal with this junk," he apologized with a light laugh, acting as if it was nothing while helping the old dog back onto his feet. Jake saw the young Roll beside Finn. "Roll, meet your uncle, Jake," he introduced them. Already, Jake's eyes were wide. "Uncle? Dude, what have you been doing?!" Jake shouted, shocked by this. Roll was wondering how she was related to a dog exactly, but she didn't want to try and query more about it now.

"I got a lot of explaining to do, but let's just say I should have listened to you about Tier 15. That's kind of why I left," Finn explained before continuing to tell him all that had happened, including who the mother was. This expectedly seemed to aggravate his brother, but he seemed to give up his frustration fast. "I warned you to stay away from it… it's my fault for not telling you about what'd happen. Just… welcome home, bro," Jake forgave him, knowing that being mad now would accomplish nothing. "Thanks, man. Can you take us to the Candy Castle? It's time I made up for lost time," Finn requested before hearing his daughter cough again. She was feeling weak and tired from the adventure she had been on. He just picked her up, letting her rest in his arms. "'Course, bro. …but first, what time is it?" Jake asked. It was the same, familiar question that Finn enjoyed hearing. And with a smile, Jake knew his brother hadn't forgotten the answer. "Adventure Time!" he laughed before they bumped fists. The phrase he had not uttered in forever. It felt great to finally speak it again.

At the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum was in her laboratory, working on a machine. Age had not been that much of a bother to her. The most it had done was make her hair longer and made her a little taller. Even now, she had her hair done up in a ponytail. She heard a knock at the door of her laboratory. "It's open!" she called out while resting her goggles on the nearby counter. The door opened to Peppermint Butler who entered the room. "Princess Bubblegum. We have very important guests," he claimed. This was odd to her. "…but… we aren't supposed to have any other royals over today," she responded while removing her lab coat and lying it in a nearby chair. "Please keep an eye on the device," she said before she began to head to the entrance.

Princess Bubblegum took at least a minute before she stood at the entrance. "Yes, hello…! …my glob!" she went silent in awe. Finn stood there before her, beside Jake. Finn was holding Roll in his arms. The child was resting her head on his shoulder, mainly to try and rest, but it was hard to do so in the middle of the day when the sun shined. "Finn?" she began to approach him. "Hey, Peebs… it's been a long time huh?" Finn asked, realizing he was still somewhat shorter than her by a few inches which made him feel embarrassed, but he presumed that was just something that was going to happen no matter what. "B-but what are you doing back here? I thought you had moved far away," Princess Bubblegum questioned, remembering her begging him to do so just so the Ice King would not threaten their daughter. Jake just stayed silent out of the conversation, not wishing to just go out of his way to ruin the family reunion.

"PB… look at us. This is after one day. Our daughter in one day, snuck out, killed a Naga… and she made it all the way to the Ice Kingdom…By herself." Finn said, between light sobs in explanation. He was all too happy to see her again, having grown believing that he would have never seen her again. "I… we can't live without you, Bubblegum. She needs biomass," he continued. Bubblegum stepped closer, rubbing a hand on Roll's back, lifting her head off Finn's head to look at her mother. "My little sweet Roll… did all that?" Princess Bubblegum repeated in awe. Finn just nodded to that. "I don't care about the Ice King or not. I will beat him up until he learns to leave us alone. I just can't stand being away any longer…" he claimed.

"Mommy…?" Roll weakly greeted Princess Bubblegum. The news of everything going on at once was too overwhelming for her to handle. Bubblegum spoke no word for a second, before sighing. "I… I spent every day wanting you back, too. It felt empty. Every candy child I helped just made me more depressed," Bubblegum explained what had happened for the past few years while her eyes watered. She just pulled Finn and Roll into a hug. "Welcome back, hero…" she sobbed. Finn had a small smile, just glad she was more than forgiving of him breaking the promise he had made to give up adventuring. "Let's get you to Doctor Princess. You'll feel better," Bubblegum insisted that they all headed to the Candy Hospital to get the three treated of their injuries and issues. As she knew, if it involved biomass, she would have to get involved in the treatment.

Finn was more than glad that the family was back together at last, like his secret wishing had come true. With that, the four of them began to head to the Candy Hospital, Bubblegum carrying Roll in her arms who was now asleep with a smile on her young face, having finally passed out from having spent all of her energy in the Ice Kingdom.

**The end...**

**Authors note: Tanks a ton for reading everyone, I hope it was good for my first story. **


	11. Epilogue

Three months had passed since the family had been reunited. So far, everything had been looking up since then. Ever since Roll got the biomass she needed for her candy organs, she had been doing better than ever. Finn himself had been happier about everything going on. The Ice King had been injured so bad that he was going to take a while to recover, though living with Princess Bubblegum inside her own castle was something he was still getting used to.

Finn found himself in a room by himself within the Candy Castle. He was wearing a tuxedo without his white hat, and he was looking at himself in the mirror, seeing his own long blonde hair in the mirror that made him feel embarrassed. "Maybe I should've let Peppermint Butler cut my hair," he muttered, remembering an offer that had been made before, but he didn't want to dwell on it. He heard a knock at his door and saw Marceline enter through the opened door, wearing a slightly big black hat to protect her from the sun and dawning matching dress. "Hey, hero," she greeted Finn while floating off the ground, carefree as usual. Nothing much had changed in her appearance over the years. Being an immortal vampire had that as a benefit.

"Hey, Marcy. What's up?" Finn responded, wondering what she wanted. "I just thought I'd come congratulate you. Thanks for letting me play the reception, by the way," Marceline claimed. Today, Finn and Princess Bubblegum were getting married, and for them to say the least, it had taken a few months of planning to pull it off in the end. "Peebs wanted you to do it. We owe you a lot. If you hadn't spent that time teaching me how to raise a child, I don't think it'd have gone well like it has now," he thanked his vampiric friend. She just shrugged. "How come you know so much about children anyway?" Finn had to try and ask at last, after that was in his head in a particular time, stunning Marceline and making her a little making her go silent before getting her thoughts together.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Marceline mumbled. "I promise," Finn swore, wondering if it was a sensitive subject for her. "Well… me and Ash were… you know, considering it before breaking up," Marceline awkwardly admitted that she and her ex-boyfriend had considered conceiving a child, but they had decided against it in the end. "Oh… sorry for asking," he apologized. Afterwards, Peppermint Butler peeked his head through the door, letting Finn and Marceline see him. "Everything's ready, Finn," he stated, making him smile and get up to begin with the wedding ceremony. "You never told me what Roll's part was in the wedding," Marceline stated, wondering what his daughter was going to do in the wedding. "Flower girl. She practiced all week throwing those flowers everywhere," Finn just laughed while hoping the wedding went well like they planned it.

Soon, Finn found himself waiting at the altar with his best man Jake with him. Then, entire focus was brought on the Princess Bubblegum who was wearing her white expensive looking wedding dress. Finn could see the other princesses, and various friends he had helped or been on adventures with in the past, all of which assembled the audience. Finn was in silence and awe, just seeing Bubblegum like this.

Before Finn knew it, she was standing beside him and he was being told to read his vows. Roll stood nearby with some of the other girls, watching in a spot where Finn could see them. He was just glad his daughter was enjoying the Candy Kingdom. He had never seen her upset or in pain nearly as much since a few months ago.

The ceremony lasted for an hour from the couple reading their vows to each other. They saw a smile on the candy person that was uniting the two together. "Do you, Finn, take Bubblegum, as your lovely wedded wife to rule alongside her over the Candy Kingdom as king?" he questioned. Finn nodded. "I do," he swore, still somewhat mentally unforgiving of himself for not doing this seven years ago. "And do you, Bubblegum, take Finn as your king to spend the rest of your years with, as king and queen?" he asked. Bubblegum was still unable to believe that she was actually getting married, having not expected this to occur at this age in her life. "I do," she smiled.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife," he announced. "You may now kiss the bride," he claimed. And so, Finn and Bubblegum pulled each other into a hug, and they shared a kiss to each other's lips. The sounds of their friends and family clapping and cheering for them thundered around the area.

A little later, at the wedding reception, Finn was sitting alongside Bubblegum, listening to Marceline playing some light metal tunes with the assistance of two skeletons that had been brought back from the dead. No one minded since the music was good anyway. Finn looked over to his newlywed, Bubblegum, who was feeding Roll a slice of the cake. "It's really sweet," Roll giggled while she took the rest of the slice of cake and went back to the other children.

"Finn… did you really invite the Ice King?" Bubblegum had to question, knowing he had sent an invitation out to the person that he had nearly murdered a few months back alone, but Finn gave a thumbs up. "I had to. I mean, I kind of broke a few of his bones and his nose. I owe him," Finn answered, though in reality, he had sent the invite to the Ice King, just to get the point across that Bubblegum was no longer the princess he had been trying to marry for the longest time, and he knew the news alone was probably devastating enough to the insane blue skinned wizard to probably keep him away.

Finn and Bubblegum just enjoyed the reception, wanting to just try and forget the last seven years apart and make up for the lost time.


End file.
